Eriales de Jundland
Los Eriales de Jundland, también conocidos como Páramos de Jundland o Tierras Malas de Jundland, eran una región rocosa, seca y caliente localizada en el planeta desértico de Tatooine. En el dialecto local, Jundland significaba "Tierra de Nadie". left|thumb|180px|Los Eriales de Jundland al caer la noche. Esta área remota consistía en su mayor parte de varios cañones que delimitaban varias mesetas de gran tamaño, y estaba situada cerca del Mar de Dunas. Los nómadas Incursores Tusken y la rata womp de los Eriales de Jundland habitaban el área. Varias capas de roca en los Eriales estaban inclinadas, y tenían grabados. También contenían depósitos magnéticos que oscurecían los sensores. Los Eriales obtuvieron relativa fama como el lugar donde Anakin Skywalker masacró a una tribu entera de Incursores Tusken, y décadas después como el lugar donde Luke Skywalker conoció a Obi-Wan Kenobi después de haber sido atacado por Incursores Tusken. Entre bastidores La localización del mundo real de los Eriales de Jundland es Sidi Bouhlel en Túnez; la película resultante fue editada con algunas tomas del Valle de la Muerte en California. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''World of Fire!'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no canon *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' * Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Desiertos Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine